The Third Year
by Frostflame22
Summary: This is Tsukune's third year (I know it's not really his third year just go along with it) and there is peace within the Yokai and Human worlds. Now Tsukune face one last challenge; his harem who will he choose.
1. chapter 1

Hi Fanfiction its been a while. So this story will be Rosario Vampire (duh) and it takes place after the manga. So Tsukune and the gang are Juniors (I believe) and Tsukune is a Shinso Vampire now. The pairing for this story is Tsukune x Harem and Tsukune x Kokoa. I love Kokoa as a character because she is determined to get her sister's love. Oh also, I know that the outer Moka isn't in the manga anymore but for this story the Moka's have split again. If you don't know what I'm talking about watch Season 2 Episode 10...I think... and you'll understand. But here's a recap of that episode. Tsukune's cousin gets too curious about Yokai Academy and investigates it herself. And doing so she unleash Lillith a demon that reveal a monster's true form. Yet somehow when it happened to Moka the inner and outer Moka were separated. So that's how this will be Moka will be separated once again only this time permanently. ( I forgot to mention that Lillith uses a mirror that reveals a monster's true form) But let the story begin.

Tsukune POV

It was all over. The fight with Fairy Tale and Alucard ended. And now it was time for another year at Yokai Academy. I couldn't help but stare out the window of the bus. So many thoughts at once. Lots of unanswered questions.. The main question being; _"How did I manage to hide my vampire nature from my parents?"_ I shuddered at the thought of my parents finding out I wasn't human anymore. Then again would they actually believe me? The only one who will believe me is Kyoko.

"Hey boy." The bus driver says in his usual ominous voice. "Returning for a third year. You must really be crazy hehehehe" the bus driver said chuckling to himself

"I survived Freshman and Sophomore year. Besides I'm a lot stronger than I was two years ago." I replied smiling knowing that it was true. I got way stronger; the training with Moka, Ruby, Touhou, and the headmaster. I got stronger to protect the one's I love. My friends are the one's I live to protect and I will continue to get stronger to ensure harm never happens. But I can't feel like something strange is going to happen today. Something fun. Hehehe looks like a party is getting started!

3rd Person POV

And with that thought the bus goes through the tunnel to show the forest to Yokai Academy. Tsukune looks at the blood sea and dead trees as the bus stops. "Here's your stop boy. Yokai Academy. Oh and be careful I wouldn't want you to die before you graduated." The bus driver laughs as Tsukune steps off the bus with a light smirk. The bus driver can see the confidence in Tsukune and thinks _"This is going to be a fun year."_ Chuckling to himself as he speeds off leaving Tsukune.

Tsukune seeing that he's alone begins walking through the forest to Yokai Academy. During his walk Tsukune stops to think about two people; his crush Moka and her adorable and slightly terrifying sister Kokoa. It was in the forest he met Moka and the first time she drank his blood. As for Kokoa he met her in second year, he was attacked by the headmaster's pet monster dog and Kokoa stopped it by hitting the dog with her bookbag (I don't remember what it was and I'm not researching what it was. That research is for character names) While she did stop the dog it managed to cause blood to run down and face. Kokoa smelled it and couldn't resist, she licked the blood and ran off in hopes of finding Moka.

 _"Good memories"_ Tsukune though as he resume walking. He continues to recap how me met his friends: Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, Mizore, and Ruby (I know he has more but I'm not doing all the rest) So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the sound of a bike and a voice screaming "HEY MORON MOVE OUT THE WAY!" As said person crash into Tsukune landing on top of him.

As Tsukune laid on the ground dazed at what's going on sits up to see who crashed into him. It was Kokoa Shuzen, the youngest Shuzen member and Moka's younger sister. "K-K-Kokoa?" Hearing his voice cause the young vampire to turn and face him. Kokoa stared at Tsukune a very large blush made her face a deep crimson red. "Kokoa are you ok?" Tsukune ask getting up and offering a hand.

Kokoa sees this and scrambles to her feet stuttering to talk "Ts-Ts-Tsukune! I'm fine. How are you?" she ask stuttering (I don't have time to type stutters) Kokoa hopes Tsukune doesn't notice her odd behavior. But that hope was destroyed as Tsukune questions her behavior trying to understand what was bothering her. "Nothing! I gotta go bye!" And Kokoa runs off leaving the destroyed bike and a confused Tsukune.

Tsukune begins to think that her behavior was weird for her but feels oddly familiar. As if he seen that reaction...oh so...its that. He realize why she act like that Kokoa Shuzen has a crush on him. It was already hard with the normal group of girls now add one more vampire. Poor Tsukune better hope his regeneration ability replenish lots of blood because if it don't he will be dead before the year ends.

Timeskip

Once Tsukune finally gets his items packed in his room he goes to his homeroom class and prepares for the day. He reunited with all his friends and now is ready to tackle their third year together and like always they all have the same classes with him, I wonder why. His homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome gave the usual introduction and began teaching the first lesson of the year. Now starts the Junior year of Yokai Academy.

CUT. Thanks for reading the chapter. There are two Moka's now. Kokoa loves Tsukune now. Tsukune is a Shinso vampire. And if you are wondering how he managed to hide his vampire appearance wait until the new chapter.


	2. Healing a hurt heart

Hi everyone Frost here. And I wanna let people know that I've been listening to hella rock music. Read my bio to know the bands. I also wanna let people know this isn't a action story because I can't make action stories but for a loner like me I'm FUCKING AMAZING at romance and BDSM. Want some proof read my Life is abuse story (shameless plug lol) So don't expect me to do too much action, mainly Tsukune running from the girls or them kidnapping him. This will also be a Tsukune x Mizore. And Tsukune x Kurumu Warning this chapter is a songfic. 2 songs incoming.

Third Person POV

It's been two months since Tsukune and the gang started their Third year. (Second year for Kokoa) And every student was excited for the holiday. Not Christmas but the holiday the monster's love; Halloween. The day where any monster can walk around in their true form. Yet the thing that was on everyone's mind was the school's talent show and its mysterious grand prize. But enough about that let's check up on Tsukune and the gang.

The day seems for Tsukune. He got knockedout by Kurumu and was stalked all day by Mizore. But Tsukune couldn't help but feel like something was off about Kurumu and Mizore. Like they felt...sad? But why would they do something like that? He had to do something but what could he do?

 _"Kurumu-chan? Mizore-chan? They weren't feeling like themselves. Is it the other girls? I know they love me but"_ Tsukune's eyes widen at the realization. They were sad because they felt like they weren't loved. Tsukune stood in his dorm quietly crying. He couldn't believe he was the cause of their pain. He wouldn't stand for this. _"The talent show is this Friday. I got three days to make this right. Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan you guys are about to see a side of me you never expected."_ Tsukune thinks going to his closet and pulling out a electric guitar. Getting some pen and paper Tsukune went to work that night.

Next day desu~!

Mizore POV

Groaning as I woke I felt something go down my face. Reaching to touch my face I realize that I'm crying. Why am I crying? I know that Tsukune loves me. Even if he doesn't say it I can tell by looking in his eyes. I wish I could spend some time with him alone. Glancing at my alarm clock I see it's only 4:30 AM. Seeing as I'm up I might as well take a stroll around campus.

Getting up I got dressed and quietly exited the building. The night sky calmed me. Walking in the forest towards my favorite area; the lake. This was the spot where I tried to make Tsukune mine. My plan would have worked but that damned Moka had to interfere. *Sigh* Walking to the closest tree I sat down and began to think about Tsukune.

 _"Tsukune what do I have to do? How can I get you to love me?"_ I though crying.

"Mizore what are you doing out here?" My eyes widen. Tsukune? What was he doing out here? He rushed to comfort me. My cheeks blush being held in his arms. "Mizore-chan please don't cry. I can't stand to see you like this." He must have been out here for a while seeing how he has his jacket. And wasn't cold

"Tsukune do you love me?" I whisper clinging onto him. Looking down at the ground.

He says nothing but puts his hand on my chin. Looking up at him I see his kind smile. My cheeks heated up even more. Without hesitation he moves forward.

And he kissed me. I felt happy. Like I could die in his arms.

As much as I wanted the kiss to last we had to separate from each other. "Mizore I do love you. I love you more than anything. You're my precious snow queen. I won't ever leave you. And I'm sorry I want to make it up to you at the talent show."

"Tsukune I love you. But me and Kurumu are hurting. We need you! And we won't give up on you." I stated bravely.

"I know. I know Mizore. I won't give up on you, Kurumu, or any of the girls. I love you all and I will hurt anyone who dares to hurt you. So I'm sorry if I hurt you. Just wait until Friday I'll show you and Kurumu something I never showed anyone. C'mon let me take you to your room."

"No. Let's just stay like this." I say snuggling in his arms.

"Whatever you want my Snow Queen. I love you Mizore." I heard him whisper.

"I love you too Tsukune." I said before falling asleep with the man I love. We slept under the tree with the only light being from the red moon. Just the two of us. Me and Tsukune. Like I always wanted.

Third Person POV

The sound of a alarm clock woke the resident succubus. Kurumu groaned at the idea of waking up for school. But all that doesn't matter to the girl as long as she can see Tsukune. "Yahoo! Another day with my destined one Tsukune! I can't wait!" The succubus loudly said getting all her clothes on and leaving the room.

Kurumu met the other girls in their home room. But there was no sign of Tsukune or Mizore anywhere. "Hey where's Tsukune and Mizore?" Kurumu asked. Everyone shook their heads not knowing where the two were.

"I checked Mizore's room and she wasn't there." Yukari said with a serious look on her face.

"Eh why were you in her room?" the succubus questioned her friend.

"S-shut up! I have my reasons!" the young witch exclaimed.

"Eh. Well I'm going to find them. I wouldn't want my destined one to be hurt." And before anyone could object she rushed out the room. Kurumu ran to Tsukune's dorm in hopes of finding him or Mizore. She found neither. So she checked everywhere in the school. Still no sight of Tsukune and Mizore. Deciding to ask people if anyone seen them was the next choice. Kurumu asked many people but nobody seemed to know where they were. The roof of the school was the next option considering that the roof is their favorite spot Running out of options she visited the woods in hopes of finding the two. Kurumu didn't find them by the cliff or the graveyard.

"DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I FIND THEM!?" A very angry succubus shouted. Kurumu sighed and continue walking through the woods. Reaching the lake, she picks up a rock and tossed it in the lake making the rock skip off the water until it came to a stop. "Tsukune. Mizore. Where are you guys? I looked everywhere and I still can't find you."

Tossing a few more rocks Kurumu begins to notice the temperature dropped. _"What the hell? Why is it so cold? And why am I just now realizing it?"_ Kurumu was apparently so angry she didn't realize the cold and ignored it. Then she thought of something. _"Wait a minute! If it's cold than that must mean Mizore is near by. And if Mizore is around then I'll find Tsukune!"_

Once more searching for her friends. The succubus searched the lake area and was successful in her search. She had finally found them. Although, she found them she still felt kinda sad Mizore was in Tsukune's arms snuggling with him still sleep. But she quickly got the thought out her mind as she too loved the vampire and Kurumu knew Mizore was hurting.

Mizore was more sensitive when it came to her emotions, since she always hid from people. Seeing her like this with Tsukune gave Kurumu even more respect for the snow woman.

Walking over to the sleeping couple whispered for Tsukune "Tsukune. Wake up." The boy's eyes slowly begin to open to see Kurumu's violet eyes.

"Kurumu-chan listen nothing happened. She was feeling sad and I helped her." He tried to explain the situation making the succubus chuckle. This made him confused because he thought she would feel hurt.

"I know nothing happened. You helped Mizore by accepting her feelings. I know you wouldn't purposely hurt her. You wouldn't any of our feelings that's why we love you."

"Thanks for understanding Kurumu." He paused to look at Mizore. "I know she's hurting. And I know your hurting too. That's why I'll do whatever it takes to stop the pain. I love you Kurumu. My beautbeautiful succubus I won't let anyone harm you." He looks back at her with determination on his face.

"That's the Tsukune I love. Now come on. Let's take Mizore to her room so you can tuck her in." Getting a nod, Tsukune stood up carefully not to wake the sleeping Mizore.

The walk to the dorms took a few minutes and on their way they seen Moka and the rest of the girls. However, the look of the girls faces here of two things: jealousy and shock. Moka's rosario glowed a crimson red as the Inner Moka spoke **Tsukune. Do you mind telling us what the hell is going on?"** All the girls except Kurumu agreed.

After a long explanation the girls were happy at the outcome. **"You promised to show Mizore something at the talent show. What is that thing Tsukune?"** Inner Moka asked catching everyone's attention.

The response they got was a smirk and Tsukune walked off to tuck Mizore to bed leaving everyone confused.

Timeskip to The talent show ~show.w

Mizore POV

Today was the day of the talent show. I can't wait to see what Tsukune had it store for us. Since my classes were over and there were no club activities today, I went to my room to get prepared for the talent show. Looking at my mirror I noticed that my hair was growning back to it's original length. (remember she had long hair then cut it) _"Maybe I should cut it down again."_ I thought grabbing scissors cutting it to my personal liking. Once that was done I got a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I shout to whoever is knocking.

The door opened to show a smiling Kurumu. "Hey Mizore you ready for tonight? Tsukune told me he preforms for the closing of the show." I nod but wonders what's Tsukune's performance will be about. Perhaps Kurumu knows.

"Hey Kurumu do you know what Tsukune's performance is?" She shakes her no and tells me how she heard him talking to some people she doesn't recognize on the phone. And when she asked about who they were he just smirked saying their helping me with his performance.

"But anyway I came to get you the talent show is starting and we need to be there." The succubus says excited for the show. I understand how she feels.

"Alright let's go." We walked out my room to where the talent show is taking place. It was taking place...at a concert stadium? When did this get build? Was it during class? But I would have heard something.

Finding front row seats we waited for the rest of the girls. 10 minutes later, the girls arrive and the seats began to fill up slowly.

Timeskip to Tsukune's performance (I'm in math class writing this. lol)

After 3 hours of many performances; some good and some bad. It was finally Tsukune's performance. I see Tsukune take the stage with a group of people with instruments. Tsukune take the Mic and speak "Hello Yokai Academy. My name is Tsukune and for my performance I will be singing two songs for two very special women in my life. The first song goes out to my beautiful succubus Kurumu. This song is called Evil Angel. (A/N: I know the actual message in the song but ignore it.)

I see Kurumu's eyes widen as the instruments start and Tsukune play a purple electric guitar that is made of lightning.

Song: Evil Angel by Breakinh Benjamin

 **Hold it together**

 **Birds of a feather**

 **Nothing but lies and crooked wings**

 **I hold answer**

 **Spreading the cancer**

 **You are the faith inside me**

 **No, don't**

 **Leave me to die here**

 **Help me survive here**

 **Alone, don't remember, remember**

 **Put me to sleep, evil angel**

 **Open your wings, evil angel**

 **A-ah**

 **I'm a believer**

 **Nothing could be worse**

 **All these imaginary friends**

 **Hiding betrayal**

 **Driving the nail**

 **Hoping to find a savior**

 **No, don't**

 **Leave me to die here**

 **Help me survive here**

 **Alone, don't**

 **Surrender, surrender**

 **Put me to sleep, evil angel**

 **Open your wings, evil angel**

 **Oh**

 **Fly over me, evil angel**

 **Why can't I breathe, evil angel?**

 **Put me to sleep, evil angel**

 **Open your wings, evil angel**

 **Oh**

 **Fly over me, evil angel**

 **Why can't I breathe, evil angel?**

When the song ended he looked at Kurumu with smile on his face. Kurumu stood there crying in happiness. "Like I said Kurumu I love you. Now this next song is dedicated to a very special snow woman. Mizore Shirayuki my Snow Queen. I need you for this song."

He needs me? He offered his hand out to me. Without hesitation I grabbed it to be pulled into a hug. "Are you ready Mizore? I got you so don't worry." Tsukune whispered in my ear and turned me around facing the crowd. My face at this point a bright red. "This song is for you Mizore. I call this one Dance with the Devil.

 **Dance with the Devil**

 **Breaking Benjamin**

 **Lyrics**

 **Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**

 **Close your eyes, so many days go by**

 **Easy to find what's wrong**

 **Harder to find what's right**

 **I believe in you, I can show you that**

 **I can see right through all your empty lies**

 **I won't stay long, in this world so wrong**

 **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**

 **Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

 **As we dance with the devil tonight**

 **Trembling, crawling across my skin**

 **Feeling your cold dead eyes**

 **Stealing the life of mine**

 **I believe in you, I can show you that**

 **I can see right through all your empty lies**

 **I won't last long, in this world so wrong**

 **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**

 **Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

 **As we dance with the devil tonight**

 **Hold on, hold on**

 **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**

 **Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

 **As we dance with the devil tonight**

 **Hold on, hold on**

 **Goodbye**

"I got a surprise for you Tsukune" making the boy look confused when the song ended. Putting my hands on his face I kissed him.

In front of a cheering crowd.

In front of all the girls.

We broke the kiss and he spoke "I'll never leave you Mizore"

"I'll never leave you Tsukune."

We shared another kissed. This is truly the best day of my life.


End file.
